Soirée Pyjama
by Lexine
Summary: Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Soirée pyjama" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.


L'été était caniculaire et les nuits étaient insupportables tant il faisait chaud. Tous les habitants suffoquaient chez eux. Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, un peu partout dans les immeubles et les maisons, la chaleur envahissait les pièces et il fallait rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour la jeter dehors. De plus, l'eau froide avait fait son grand retour dans les douches. Notre couple de nettoyeur pouvait amplement le constater.

Kaori n'en pouvait plus de cette vague de chaleur qui sévissait dans toute la ville depuis une semaine maintenant. Elle venait à peine de sortir de son énième douche froide qu'elle avait de nouveau envie de plonger sous l'eau fraîche que lui offrait le pommeau. Pourtant, elle ne céda pas à la tentation et enfila une fine nuisette afin de pouvoir se promener dans l'appartement avant d'arriver enfin dans sa chambre.

Elle descendit tranquillement l'escalier. Elle entendit Ryo prendre la salle de bain d'assaut. Elle se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner de ce soir. Un dîner léger mais conséquent.

Ryo, dès qu'il avait entendu sa partenaire sortir de la salle d'eau, s'était précipité dedans, avait enlevé le peu de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui – c'est-à-dire, un caleçon – en quatrième vitesse et s'était mis sous la douche.

« qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien! « s'extasia-t-il.

Lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez de cette vague. Ayant vécu en Colombie, il pensait être habitué à la chaleur mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ou imaginer.

Il sortit de cette douche revigorant, et bienfaitrice, dix minutes plus tard, renfila un caleçon propre et descendit vers la cuisine, où une bonne odeur de miam-miam le guidait.

Ryo mit la table pendant que Kaori terminait de préparer le repas. Enfin prêt, ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent la salade et les quelques sushis que la jeune femme avait préparés.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue. Pour une fois, aucune remarques, ni massues, ne fusa de chaque côté de la table. Ils mangèrent, tout deux, de bon appétit en discutant et en riant. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Ryo débarrassa et Kaori fit la vaisselle.

L'homme s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Une rediffusion. Encore une. Tant pis, fallait faire avec de toute façon. Il fut rejoint par la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard. Celle-ci s'assit à ses côtés et lui proposa un thé pour après le film. Le nettoyeur refusa poliment et désigna, du regard, la bouteille de whisky à sa partenaire. Il alla en prendre un verre et Kaori alla se préparer sa boisson, trop impatiente d'attendre la fin du film pour pouvoir se désaltérer correctement.

Elle revint enfin dans le salon alors que la rediffusion allait commencer. Elle se replaça correctement. Ryo lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas un peu de whisky dans son thé. Elle accepta volontiers.

ça changera, dit-elle alors que son partenaire versait l'alcool dans la tasse de celle-ci.

La pub arriva bien vite. Les deux se réveillèrent à cet instant. Tout deux s'étaient endormis sous l'effet de la chaleur. De plus, le film étant soporifique, il n'avait pas essayé de lutter. Ils se mirent à discuter et commencèrent à vider un peu la bouteille, histoire de se rafraîchir. Seulement, alcool et chaleur, ça fait pas bon ménage et les deux se retrouvèrent vite saouls. Kaori en tenait particulièrement une couche, du fait de sa non-habitude à la boisson.

Cuite, elle se leva devant Ryo et se mit à danser. L'homme la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

c'est un slow, décida la jeune femme.

Ils s'enlacèrent et la nettoyeuse posa sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure environ. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien et, pour une fois, ça faisait du bien.

on est pas bien comme ça? Demanda la jeune femme.

si... murmura Ryo.

Tu sais, beau partenaire, que je t'ai toujours aimé? Si tu le savais, hips, tu sais maintenant.

Moi aussi, mais je suis un grand timide, tu sais ça!

L'alcool les avait aidé à se révéler à eux-mêmes et à l'autre.

Pourtant, à cet instant, ils se trouvaient affalés l'un contre l'autre et on avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du couple le plus craint de tout le Milieu.

Kaori s'endormit sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Celui-ci, le remarquant, la prit dans ses bras et essaya de monter jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme sans tomber.

Ils arrivèrent sains et saufs. Il coucha la jeune femme, déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci et s'en alla rejoindre son lit.

Ils dormirent comme des bébés.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait, avec gueules de bois et maux de crânes carabinés. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Les deux partenaires se rappelaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et, pour une fois, ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

Ils burent une mixture « spéciale lendemain de fête » et allèrent se doucher et se brosser les dents. Quand ils redescendirent, une nouvelle histoire pouvait commencer : la leur.


End file.
